


Green like... Perfection

by milkyraegalaxy



Series: HQ rarepair week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Colorblind Soulmate AU, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, Soulmates, bokuaka if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyraegalaxy/pseuds/milkyraegalaxy
Summary: Kazuma has always wondered what it would be like to finally meet the person to bring color to his world. He'd just always pictured it in a more,, conventional way.
Relationships: Bobata Kazuma/Konoha Akinori
Series: HQ rarepair week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720960
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Green like... Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like what I wrote for days 2 and 3 so I didn't post but! Here's day four, I'm actually really happy with this one! The prompt I chose was soulmate au, which I'm a sucker for, but I wanted to do a more uncommon one, I hope anyone reading this enjoys!

Kazuma Bobata was born into a world of black and white, he's never once seen color, and out of context he'd probably be bummed out about it. Instead, the grayscale life only excited him for what was to come. He knew one day he'd be able to see color, and he'd be able to share it with the person the universe picked out just for him. His soulmate. 

Everyone was born colorblind, only gaining the sight of color when first locking eyes with their soulmate. Kazuma had been told this since he was a young child, after coming home confused about colors a friend of his had been talking about. His mother had explained that the world wasn't really as sad as he was seeing it, and that one day it would be so bright and wonderful. He had been jealous of the friend, meeting their soulmate at such a young age. 

His whole life he'd ask those around him, those who'd already met their perfect person, to tell him about the colors. His mother's was yellow. She said that yellow was associated with happiness, that the sun was yellow, and that his favorite pair of shoes were yellow, and that the flowers his father had been selling on the day they had met were yellow. His father's favorite color was red. He'd said that many people saw anger in the color red, but he always saw passion and love and hard work. He said that the dress his mother wore the day she came into his flower shop was the most beautiful red he'd ever seen, even to this day. 

It made him wonder what his favorite color would be. Maybe it would be blue like the sky or like his favorite sour candies, or maybe it would be brown like his hair, brown like chocolate or the neighbour's poodle, or pink like buttercups (those were always his favorite flowers even though his dad said they were weeds). It really didn't matter that much of course, he knew no matter how beautiful and mind-blowing colors would be, they'd be nothing in comparison to the person that was supposed to be his other half. His missing puzzle piece that would complete him. He wouldn't consider himself a romantic, but just thinking about it made him feel warm and fuzzy.

"You really should focus on the road instead of daydreaming about your soulmate" Yuuji had said from the passenger seat. He wiped the dopey smile from his face as he flipped his friend off.

"I'm focused plenty, you shouldn't complain, dragging me along to meet up with your friends and making me drive." Yuuji stuck a tongue out at him and they both laughed. They were currently on the way to a park near Karasuno, where a few of Yuuji's team captain friends would be meeting them before carpooling to a campsite where they'd been invited over to for the weekend. Why anyone thought this would be a good idea, he had no clue.

"So who all's gonna be there?" He asked.

"Well I know Karasuno's captain and vice will, it was kinda their idea to begin with, then Seijoh and Shiratorizawa's captains will be by themselves something about Yahaba's vice not liking crowds, and Shirabu's vice having the worst allergies. Then of course Kenji" Kazuma could just hear his voice ooze with how much he adored his boyfriend.

"Funny how I can't think about my soulmate but you can" he remarked to which Yuuji ignored and continued.

"He said Aone might come but he was still on the fence this morning bc he doesn't like crowds much either, but he doesn't like to let Kenji down, they've been best friends since forever y'know, so he probably will be there. Then us, and then Akaashi from Fukurodani and Yamamoto from Nekoma. I'm not sure who all they'll be bringing, but the campsite we're staying at is big enough for about 20 people so it's cool."

"Aren't those Tokyo teams?"

"Yeah but Enno's team has training camps with them a lot, so they're friends, so they're a part of our group chat, they're fun! Even if Akaashi could probably kill us if he wanted to."

"I'm suddenly ecstatic to go into the middle of the woods with this stranger" Kazuma laughed.

He took the last turn before he saw a few cars with a group of guys surrounding them. He pulled into a spot and Yuuji was already bolting from the car before he even fully parked, yelling out Futakuchi's name. He rolled his eyes as he turned off the car and followed his friend out to meet the group.

"And this is my bestest friend in the world Kazuma Bobata" Yuuji introduced as he arrived, and he recognized a few people having played against them or Yuuji having already introduced them.

"Oh, hey! Thanks for the invite." He said, directing the second half towards Karasuno's captain.

The boy, who already looked way too tired for this trip, smiled "of course, glad to finally meet the brain of Johzenji. I'm Ennoshita."

"CHIKARA I'M IN CLASS SEVEN THAT'S SO RUDE" Yuuji cried from Futakuchi's side. 

Everyone currently there had introduced themselves (Aone being one of them even though they'd met before.) All they were waiting on was Nekoma and-

"HEY HEY HEY, MINI DAICHI I MISSED YOU" a boy with a booming voice quickly approached them, and he guessed this was the Bokuto Yuuji had told him about many times before. His hair was sticking out everywhere, and varied in shades of black and light grey.

Right behind him came a boy with hair and tired eyes matching Ennoshita's, he looked very done with the loud boy and smiled weakly. Then followed a boy that looked almost identical to Karasuno's vice captain, only having a shaved mohawk that was a lighter shade that the rest of his hair.

"TANAKA DUDE"

"TORA DUDE"

He and Karasunos' vice (Tanaka, he noted) ran to and jumped atop each other, only to end up on the ground in a puddle of laughs.

"Akaashi I thought you mentioned Konoha was coming too?" Ennoshita asked the other tired boy, Akaashi.

"He did, he was actually able to fall asleep on the way here. He's still asleep in the car. He said to wake him up at the campsite and there's no dealing with his stubbornness so-" he trailed off, looking a mix of jealousy and anger. This was definitely the one that would kill them, he thought to not get on his bad side. 

"Okay so including the sleeping Konoha, that makes twelve of us. We'll take two vehicles as to have room for luggage. I don't care who goes with who but Yahaba and Shirabu you two are separating I don't care about any arguments you have to make, neither Akaashi or myself is dealing with you two trying to kill each other while driving." Ennoshita said, causing the two in question to shoot death glares at each other. After bouncing combinations of people back and forth, the two groups ended up splitting like this:

Car one: Akaashi driving, Aone in passenger, Bobata and Konoha middle row, then Shirabu and Bokuto in back, their car carrying luggage. 

Car two: Ennoshita driving, Yahaba in passenger, Tanaka and Yamamoto in middle, Futakuchi and Terushima in back, their car carrying tents and food.

How he ended up next to the one person he hadn't met yet came down to three elements, and that was the three other people in the car. Aone being the quietest person in their entire group was Akaashi's first choice for passenger, Shirabu called dibs on backseat, though he probably had instant regret when Bokuto followed him with an explanation of "if I accidentally wake Konoha he'll kill me"

So now he's stuck in a vehicle with two strangers that have a possibility of killing him, and one of them is-

As he thought that, the car took a left turn and the boy in question shifted until he was leaning on Kazuma's shoulder. 

"Ooooooh Boba-chan you've been chosen" Bokuto whisper yelled from the back seat.

His face contorted into confusion at the nickname, beginning to turn in his seat when the boy using him as a pillow grunted at his movements, and he stopped dead in his tracks. As he decided to confront Bokuto later on during the trip, he looked down at the sleeping boy and watched as his brows unfurrowed, his face returning to a calm state. 

As he took a moment to continue studying the boy's face he grew curious as to why he was even here. He'd gathered already that none of Akaashi's teammates could make the trip due to other plans, and that since Bokuto was captain last year and already knew most of the current captains, he gladly offered to join in. As far as he knew, Akaashi had been Fukurodani's vice captain last year, so why exactly had this third boy come along as well?

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, he stopped staring and looked forward to see Akaashi watching him from the rear view mirror, and as if reading his mind, he began talking.

"Konoha-san has been in an awful mood lately, I'm assuming it has something to do with his being last one of his friends to find their soulmate, he probably feels left behind. I invited him thinking a weekend away from the world would do him some good."

"The last one..." Kazuma trailed off "so you two already found yours?" He asked, and Bokuto laughed from the back.

"Could you not tell?" The other boy behind him asked, he'd almost forgot he was there "the only reason Akaashi hasn't thrown this bird brain out of the car is because they're soulmates"

Oh "that actually makes so much sense." He said mainly to himself. 

"What about you three? I'm willing to bet big bucks that Booboo here's met his soulmate already and that it's his vice captain" Bokuto crooned, and Kazuma could almost hear Shirabu's eyes roll.

"Do not ever call me that again, and yes while I'm sure you probably only know that from Akaashi, my vice captain is my soulmate. And that's all you need to know"

"Aone, you meet yours as a kid right?" Kazuma asked, not wanting the spotlight on himself for this topic "Yuuji's always talking about Futakuchi and whining about how long he had to wait for them to meet while you got to meet yours at such a young age" Aone just nodded in response, he really shouldn't have expected much more than that.

"And you, Bobata-san?" Akaashi inquired, and he sighed.

"Nope, still black and white for now. I'm hoping it won't be much longer, maybe during University. I guess you and Yuuji had the same idea" he said the last part mostly to himself as he spared one last place to Konoha. At least someone here was in the same boat he was in.

The time passed a bit faster after that, and the next thing he knew, everyone was unloading from the car. Konoha was still sound asleep on his shoulder and he looked to the front seat for some symblance of help, only for Akaashi to no longer be there. As Bokuto clambered out he shot a thumbs up towards Kazuma, Shirabu bidding him a half-hearted good luck as he followed. He sighed, reaching for his seatbelt before moving to wake up the other boy.

"Hey um, Konoha?" he said, tapping the boy's shoulder "we just got to the campsite and I kinda need my shoulder back" to which he was answered with a groan.

"Hmmmmm but, comfy." Konoha muttered, then sighed as he moved from Kazuma's side, and stretched his arms, eyes still screwed shut "you make a much better pillow than Bokuto does, he moves too much. Who even.." and as he blinked his eyes a few times to look at Kazuma, he went silent, suddenly very much awake.

So this is what color looked like. Kazuma looked around the car they were still sitting in, his world changed in just a split second before looking back at Konoha's very mesmerizing face. They sat there for a few minutes in stunned silence before Kazuma decided to break it.

"Say, what color are your eyes?" He asked, in which Konoha finally blinked again before stumbling in an answer.

"Oh um, my eyes? They're green I think, that's what everyone says at least, green like" he looked out the window "the grass."

Green. A color always used to describe jealousy or disgust or envy, but he could never imagine something so gorgeous ever fitting words like that. He supposed he finally had an answer to his question, he never would've guessed green would be his favorite color, but now? He couldn't think of anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter --> @/milkyraegalaxy


End file.
